The present application is directed to monitoring eye movements to determine a subject's attentional response to a stimulus. In particular, the present application is directed to analyzing microsaccade dynamics for an exhibited microsaccadic signature to determine whether a subject senses a stimulus.
Little is known about the neuroscience of emotional manipulation with respect to cognition and attention. More specifically, there are currently no objective measures to determine how emotions are manipulated by narrative elements, such as rhetoric, media events, propaganda, unfolding events on the battlefield, or how narrative elements actually influence observers. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for objectively measuring a subject's response to a stimulus, such as a narrative that invokes an emotional threat.